DE 19937455 A1 discloses a related arrangement and a related method for coordinating the control of the drive train of a motor vehicle during transmission shifting operations. This publication concerns the coordinated control of the elements “servoclutch”, “vehicle engine” and “transmission” during a change of the transmission ratio. These elements are arranged in the drive train of a motor vehicle. Each of these elements of the drive train is assigned a driver stage, which is connected to the coordination means. According to the above-mentioned publication, the coordination means selectively issues either desired values for adjusting an engine output torque or a clutch input torque or desired values for adjusting an engine output rpm or a transmission input rpm during the change of the transmission ratio of the engine driver stage. Furthermore, desired values for adjusting a transmission ratio are transferred to the transmission driver stage by the coordination means. DE 19937455 A1 relates therefore to a shift sequence control for an automated shift transmission. Three phases (torque reduction, gear change, torque build-up) are provided, which are adapted precisely to the automated shift transmission. A disadvantage of the known shift sequence control or the known method is that this shift sequence control or this method cannot be or can be adapted only with great complexity to other transmission types such as a stepped automatic or a continuously variable transmission (CVT).